


the same as seventeen

by loonathefics



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, hyewon, i am so soft for soft hyewon, idk what to tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathefics/pseuds/loonathefics
Summary: Hyejoo and Chaewon, as narrated by Jung JinsoulorJinsoul walks in on Hyejoo and Chaewon's little private moment
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	the same as seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to 17 by pink sweats with dk and joshua and this literally just came into my head, hence the title lmao i had to get up, get my laptop and wrote this at 11:38 pm.

Hyejoo and Chaewon.

Two names you would never hear apart.

If Hyejoo’s there, Chaewon should be too. They were like a buy one take one set. You couldn’t separate them.

They had a really great dynamic too. One was like a dark cloud, always grumpy. The other was the epitome of the sun. A smile never left her face, like the world was still a great place. They balanced each other out.

Sometimes they would talk quietly, in their own little world. And they would laugh privately too. No one understood them better than each other.

"Come on!! Man up and take the shot lippie!!" I see Yerim trying to egg everyone to take shots in the kitchen. All of us were trying to drown our kidneys with the cheapest alcohol we could find at the convenience store.

To give you some context, Jungeun threw us an "end of the semester" party, house sponsored by Haseul obviously. I would love to tell you how us 12 different girls got together as a group, but that story's for another day. I immediately noticed two heads missing from the flock. 

Of course. Who else would they be. Parties weren't really their scene, they would usually go for the food, or Haseul's big ass TV.

I was told to look for them, since Haseul is about to make her speech (which I will remind you, she repeats the exact same thing every month). It’s also Yerim’s birthday and we really want to get the cake going and just over all make a mess.

The house was ~~pretty big~~ a literal mansion. I had to look for them in three different floors.

Nothing.

Of course you’d ask me, why couldn’t I just call their phones? It really sucks to be me right now because I just saw their phones in their shared bedroom, now I’m not sure if they ran away, possibly kidnapped, or dead as of the moment. I’m just hoping the kidnappers don’t ask for money.

I reach the hall in the third ( and hopefully last ) floor and I feel the gush of wind. From there, I saw an open sliding door that led to the rooftop, I finally see the two idiots.

Back in their own little world again, Jesus. They couldn’t even close the damn door it’s too cold in here. I hide behind the patio, I didn’t wanna intrude on their little moment. People would often tell me I loved eavesdropping but what can I do?

They were huddled up in a small lounge chair, looking at the stars together. God they’re so corny it makes me (a little) bitter. Kidding.

Sometimes I look at them, and I still can’t believe how two people, even without the force of man, find each other and fit in each other’s lives like they’re missing puzzle pieces of one another. That’s how I see Hyejoo and Chaewon.

When I try to build figures out of legos, the smallest pieces that complete them are always the hardest to find. But when I do find them, they make a really great addition to my handiwork. Hyejoo and Chaewon my lego children, them trying to find each other was the hardest part. Because I have never seen two people feel so connected to each other in such a small amount of time together.

Have you ever met someone who just understands your shit? Like you don’t even have to explain why you say certain stuff and why you do certain shit. But weirdly, they get you. You probably don’t get what I’M saying, you wish we had that connection they had.

“What are we gonna do after all this?” I hear Chaewon's tiny voice. I get behind the glass enclosure, they’re too smitten with each other anyway there’s no way they’ll notice me.

“I thought you were staying over at mine to play switch? Don’t tell me you’re scared of me beating you again” I have to laugh. I could see Hyejoo’s forehead wrinkles from a thousand miles.

“Not after this party silly.” Chaewon snuggles closer to the girl and lets out a content sigh. “I mean after High School. You said you wanted to go abroad.” Chaewon turns to look at the girl

“Well, that was me before you” Hyejoo looks at Chaewon and I just know they’re both blushing really hard right now. My children grew up so fast really. “Now don’t start quoting some sad fucking films on me. I’m serious Hyejoo.”

“That was before I met you, Won-ah.” Hyejoo, like a character straight out of a movie, holds Chaewon’s face like it’s the most fragile thing on Earth, and looks at her like she’s the most precious thing she’s ever laid eyes on. When I tell you this girl HATES romantic movies, and she’s literally this big mushy person for Chaewon.

“I had plans before you know. That after high school, I would get away from everything. Travel? Study? I didn’t care. I just know I wanted to get away from this god awful country.” She takes Chaewon’s hands into hers

“But then you guys showed up. The plan kinda went downhill pretty much after that, ESPECIALLY when you showed up. I guess I had a reason to stay?”

“What. Gureum?” Chaewon asks, completely ignoring everything Hyejoo said for the past minute

“Well, technically you’re still right” the both of them laugh. Chaewon knew exactly who she was talking about.

“When I was a kid, I would get mad whenever a TV character from those movies leave a really great opportunity for love. I never really understood how they could give up something so important to them, for one person.”

“Now that I’m here, basically in that same position.” She pauses and looks at Chaewon’s eyes, and suddenly, I also felt like crying. God where’s the Kleenex when you need it.

Because Hyejoo has so much love in her eyes, and that look of love was only reserved for one Park Chaewon.

“I’m not giving an opportunity up, I could always leave the country if I wanted to.” Hyejoo pauses and takes a deep breath. “Park Chaewon, nothing in this world will ever come close to you, and the way you make me feel. I could easily find that same thrill, that same feeling I felt when I wanted to run away, freedom. Those things, they will eventually find me”

“But I won’t find another you. And I don’t plan on trying to look further.”

“Man I actually just wanted to ask what we were gonna do after this party” Chaewon tries to joke, tears still falling from her eyes.

“Yah! I just made an entire fucking speech I hate you so much” Hyejoo hides her red face with her hands. Chaewon takes Hyejoo’s hands and places both of them on her face.

“I know Hyejoo, I know” they lean their foreheads towards each other.

And they stayed there. No talking, No kissing. Just basking in each other’s presence. They postpone the topic for another day. There was no rush. 

After all, they never needed words for the other to understand what they’re feeling.

I could've sworn I saw them leaning in for a kiss until my phone made a loud ding

_choiyerim: yah, where are you guys. hyunjin's about to devour the entire cake and haseul won't sing me happy birthday without everyone_

The both of them look at my direction and I immediately freeze. Oops.

“H-Hey guys, I think Haseul’s about to make that speech again, you wouldn’t wanna miss it” What happened to Silent mode? This phone will be the death of me really. Thankfully, they didn't catch on the fact that I've been here for the past half hour.

“Thanks Banana, we’ll be right down” Hyejoo would've caught these hands right now if I wasn’t close to crying because of them, but I’ll let that posture joke slide this time.

Of all the years I’ve known Chaewon, I’ve never seen her look that serious. More importantly, I’ve never seen her look at someone, like how she looks at Hyejoo. Like Hyejoo bought her all the existing Kirby merchandise in the world. Her eyes forming a thin glaze, whenever Hyejoo talked about literally anything.

And I never plan to understand.

After all, they were the ones who understood each other the most.

Hyejoo and Chaewon.

When this world finally comes to an end, I know they won’t ever.

Because in all their other lives, and alternate universes combined.

There will always be Hyejoo for Chaewon

And Chaewon for Hyejoo.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> help this was so short,,, and messy, im so sorry that was all my sleepy brain could produce. 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/hyedori
> 
> let me know what u think 😳😳 suggestions for new fics maybe? talk to me yall im nice


End file.
